Brothers or Friends
by Sith-Lady
Summary: Elladan findet das 'Verhalten' seines Bruders 'etwas' merkwürdig und vertraut sich seinem besten Freund Haldir an, um endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen... 3. Chapter ist online, wäre nett wenn ihr mir reviewen würdet
1. reasons to crie

Basics: Disclaimer: Alle Grundideen/ Basis der Geschichte kommen von John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Charaktere und Story wurde von mir verändert, sodass manche die eigentlich tot sind noch leben etc etc Author: Melwen-06 Sonstiges: 1) Viel Spass, 2) Es wäre nett wenn ihr mir reviewen (oder wie man das schreibt gg) würdet 3) Keine Sorge die Story geht bald weiter, wodurch dann auch die Einordnung in rated M berechtigt sein wird! 

Brothers or Friends

Chapter I – reasons to crie

Elladan spürte wie Elrohir sich von Hintenan sein Bett schlich und an seine Seite legte. Jedenfalls war er davon überzeugt, dass es sein Bruder war, auch wenn er es zu jener Zeit nie wagte die Augen zu öffnen.

Elladan machte sich schon lange nichts mehr daraus. Sein Bruder kam jede Nacht zu ihm und er war sich nicht sicher was seinen Bruder dazu trieb, traute sich aber auch nicht zu fragen. Also täuschte er ihm jeden Abend aufs Neue vor, er würde schon schlafen und morgens, wenn Elladan aufwachte, war sein Bruder schon wieder verschwunden.

Naja wieso auch nicht! Irgendwie gefiel es Elladan ja auch, wenn sein Bruder so nah bei ihm war, sich an ihn kuschelte, seinen starke Arm in beschützerischer Haltung um ihn legte und ihm sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hinterkopf gab. Es gab ihm irgendwie ein warmes Gefühl und ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch, um dessen Herkunft der Elb sich nicht ganz im Klaren war.

Manchmal setzte Elrohir sich mitten in der Nacht auf, beobachtete seinen halbwachen Bruder im Mondschein, streichelte dessen Haare und Gesicht und holte sich dabei einen runter, was Elladan zwar irgendwie abartig, aber auch anregend fand.

Doch einige Zeit später hörten die Besuche auf. Er wusste keinen Grund dafür, bis er später die Wahrheit herausfand und sich wunderte, dass er nicht vorher darauf gekommen war. Genügend Hinweise hatte es jedenfalls gegeben... .

Einige Monate später, als er auf Befehl seines Vater mit seinem Bruder über Lothlorien nach Düsterwald zu König Thranduil reisen sollte, um die enge Freundschaft der beiden ‚Länder' zu erhalten, hielt Elladan es an der Zeit seinen Bruder endlich auf diese Sache anzusprechen.

Doch dieser stritt alles ab, fand es widerlich und abnormal was Elladan da erzählte. So beschloss Elrohir schließlich nicht mit seinem Bruder die geplante Rute zu nehmen, sondern eine Abkürzung zu gehen, wodurch er nicht an Lothlorien vorbeikam, was er zwar zu tiefst bereute, ihm aber notwendig schien, denn er brauchte unbedingt Zeit, um den absurden Gedanken seines Bruders, zwei Männer könnten einander erregend finden und die Anschuldigung er gehöre zu derartigen Elben, zu überdenken.

Während Elrohir seinen eigenen Weg ging, war Elladan gerade in Lothlorien angekommen und wurde von Haldir ó Lorien, mit dem er schon zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, mit einer festen Umarmung empfangen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen betrachtete Haldir seinen Freund. Dann bot er ihm an ihn an eine besser geeignete Raststelle zu begleiten, während sie von viele anderen elbischen Wächtern des Waldes begleitet wurden, die Elladan sein Gepäck abnahmen und es hinter ihm hertrugen, während sie immer noch wachsam nach Gefahren Ausschau hielten.

Elladan beschloss sich Haldir anzuvertrauen. Doch mit den ganzen Wachen um sie herum war ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei, also bat er sie, sich zurückzuziehen.

‚Haldir ich muss mit dir reden.'

Haldir sah seinen Freund besorgt und verunsichert an: 'Bist du dir sicher, dass ich da der Richtige bin... ich weiß nicht... ich kann dir bestimmt nicht helfen.'

‚Das kannst du bestimmt. Außerdem halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich muss mit jemandem darüber reden, der mich verstehen kann. Aber ich glaube, dass kann keiner... Nun, du bist immer noch die Person, bei der ich die meiste Hoffnung sehe, dass du nicht sofort wegrennst, wenn ich dir sage, was ich auf dem Herzen habe...'

Mit einem leichten Seufzend bat Haldir Elladan ihm zu erzählen, was los ist.

‚Naja es ist so...' begann er und blickte Haldir tief in die Augen ‚Mein Bruder... ich meine...'

Erst nach einer Weile hatte er den Mut weiterzusprechen: ‚Ich glaube, dass mein Bruder mich mehr mag, als es unter Brüdern üblich ist... es ist einige Zeit her, da ist er jede Nacht in mein Bett gekommen und manchmal... na ja... manchmal hat er sich dabei... selbst befriedigt...'. Elladan senkte seinen Kopf während er dies sagte. Dann guckte er zu Haldir, welcher ihn verwirrt anblickte. ‚Naja, aber als ich ihn darauf angesprochen hab, hat er alles abgestritten... ...Haldir?'

‚Ja?'

‚Was soll ich denn jetzt machen. Ich kann meinem Bruder nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Er hält mich für total pervers. Dabei ist es doch alles seine Schuld'

‚Vielleicht solltest du es einfach vergessen... Ich meine..., wenn er sagt er war es nicht, ob er es nun war,... oder nicht... Du kannst jetzt eh nichts mehr daran ändern. Also sprich mit ihm nicht mehr darüber... Vielleicht hast du das alles ja alles nur geträumt... meinst du nicht, dass das vielleicht der Fall ist... Vielleicht hast du dir ja gewünscht, dass so etwas passiert und es dann geträumt?'

‚Nein. Ich habe nicht geträumt. Und außerdem, wäre ich auch nie auf solche Gedanken gekommen. Ich fand es am Anfang auch abartig, aber dann... Na ja... Und außerdem ...Wenn ich nicht mit ihm spreche, werde ich nie wissen was mein Bruder wirklich für mich empfindet.'

‚Elladan... das macht doch keinen Sinn. Wenn er wirklich da war, wird er es dir nicht sagen. Und wenn du alles nur geträumt hast, wird das nur eure Freundschaft zerstören...'

Nachdenklich legte Elladan seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Freundes, welcher sanft über sein Haar strich: ‚Glaube mir, es ist besser so... versuche einfach zu vergessen'

Haldir gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf, was in Elladan Erinnerungen hervorrief, aber er wusste nicht genau woran. Auf Haldirs Aufforderung machten sie sich nun auf den Pfad zum Zentrum Lothlorien, wo ihre Schlafstätte eingerichtet war. Während des ganzen Weges weinte Elladan. Haldir hielt es nicht aus seinen besten Freund so zu sehen. Es rührte ihn selber fast zu Tränen. Er legte seine Sachen ab und ging auf ihn zu. Er wischte ihm einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog mit seiner Hand leicht das Kinn Elladans nach Oben: 'Sei nicht traurig Elladan. Du bist nicht allein. Du hast doch mich. Ich werde immer für dich da sein.'

Elladan lächelte, während weiterhin Tränen über sein Gesicht flossen. Dann nahm Haldir seinen Freund in den Arm und streichelte sanft über dessen Rücken. Elladan klammerte sich fest an ihn, nicht in der Lage ihn während der nächsten zwanzig Minuten wieder loszulassen.

Das Gesicht des Zwillings war knallrot, und nass, als er sich endlich beruhigte und aus Haldirs Umarmung löste. Seine Augen waren immer noch feucht, aber nicht mehr in der Lage weitere Tränen zu spenden. Haldir nahm etwas Wasser aus seiner Trinkflasche und wusch damit die salzigen Tränen aus dem Gesicht des Elben. Dann warf er ihm ein sanftes Lächeln zu, welchen Elladan erwiderte. Er war zu schwach, um sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten und setzte sich unsanft auf den Boden. Haldir setzte sich neben ihn: ‚Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen weiter. Es wird schon dunkel. Nachts ist es sehr gefährlich außerhalb der bewachten Umgebungen.' Er half seinem Freund aufzustehen und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg.


	2. Tenderness

Chapter 2 – Tenderness

Als Elladan aufwachte, fühlte er, wie ihm jemand über die Haare strich. Er öffnete seine Augen und erkannte Haldir, der ihn ansah und ihm eine Tasse Tee hinhielt. Elladan setzte sich noch verschlafen auf und nahm das Getränk entgegen.

‚Ich habe gehört, wie du in der Nacht geweint hast. Hast du wenigstens noch ein bischen schlafen können?'

‚Ja, es geht schon.' Elladan stand auf, um sich umzuziehen. ‚Ich glaube ich muss jetzt weiter. Ich muss mit meinem Bruder reden.' Er nahm seine Rüstung und ging zur Tür hinaus.

‚Aber... Elladan!... du kannst doch jetzt noch nicht...'

Der Elb reagierte nicht auf die Rufe seines Freundes und machte sich auf den Weg.

Seinen Bruder traf er gegen Mittag am Anduin. Er sah verstört und traurig aus und rührte sich nicht, als Elladan sich ihm näherte.

‚Was ist mit dir? Du siehst traurig aus.'

Elrohir wandte seinen Blick nicht von Fluss ab.

‚Bruder?'

‚Was willst du hier? Mir weiter Vorwürfe machen?'

‚Elrohir, ich bin hier, um...'

‚In Ordnung, du hast Recht! Ich kann es nicht abstreiten! Ich empfinde mehr für dich, als es normal wäre... aber..., das was du mir vorwirfst ist einfach nur absurd. So was würd' ich nie machen!'

‚Was hast du grade gesagt!'

Elrohir wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Genauso hektisch wie er grade gesprochen hatte machte er sich nun auf, sein Pferd zu Satteln, um gleich darauf weg reiten zu können und seinen Bruder, den er so sehr liebte, nie wieder in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Doch Elladan hielt ihn fest.

‚Vergiss es. Du haust jetzt nicht ab. Ich will alles genau wissen.'

‚Ich hab alles gesagt, was ich weiß. Ich war es nicht und damit basta! Verstehst du?'

‚Das ist jetzt egal, Bruder. Sag mir was du für mich empfindest!'

‚Das hab ich schon!'

‚Sag es!'

‚Mann! Ich hab dir grad mein Herz ausgeschüttet, ist das nicht Schmach genug für mich?'

Elladan zog seinen Bruder dicht an sich: ‚Sag es... oder...'

‚Oder was?'

Ohne weitere Vorwarnungen gab Elladan seinem Bruder einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. ‚Sag es... oder muss ich dich dazu zwingen, andere Beweise zu liefern, die deine Gefühle für mich ausdrücken?'

‚Zwing mich!'

‚Was hast du gesagt?' fragte Elladan scharfsinnig.

‚Du sollst mich dazu zwingen! Los, zwing mich!' Hauchte Elrohir mit zittriger stimme.

Die Beiden schlossen sich fest in die Arme und versanken in einem sanften Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit.


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3 – Confusion

‚Oh Bruder, du glaubst nicht wie lange ich schon auf diesen Tag warte.' Elrohir sprach schnell, um gleich wieder in dem Kuss zu versinken. ‚Wieso hast du mich so lange warten lassen!'

Elladan zog seinen Bruder runter auf den sandigen Untergrund und stellte sich über ihn: ‚Selbst Schuld! Hättest du was gesagt...'.

‚... dann hättest du mich mit Sicherheit umgebracht, oder mich bei Ada verpetzt, im Affekt deines Schockes. Das wäre nicht gut ausgegangen, vielleicht war es jetzt einfach der richtige Zeitpunkt.'

‚Egal! Schluss mit dem Gerede.' Elladan ging zum Fluss und spritze seinen Bruder etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.

‚Hey!' Elrohir sprang auf, um sich mit der gleichen Methode an Elladan zu rächen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Eben hatten sie sich noch wie Verliebte geküsst und jetzt fühlten sie sich wieder eher als Brüder. Elladan erinnerte sich, wie sie in den Flüssen in Imladris gespielt hatten, als sie klein waren. Schon immer hatte er seinen Bruder sehr gern gehabt. Das Gefühl, auch dessen Körper zu begehren, missfiel ihm zwar, hatte aber irgendwie auch etwas sehr Erotisches.

Schließlich zog Elrohir sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und während er in den Fluss stieg, der an dieser Stelle zum Glück nicht so eine starke Strömung hatte und relativ flach war, entledigte er sich auch noch seiner restlichen Kleidungsstücke und warf sie ans Ufer.

Sein Bruder beobachtete ihn dabei, was Elrohir merkte und ihm daher einen lüsternen Blick zuwarf, der zu sagen schien: Komm doch, wenn du dich traust.

Elladan blieb zunächst verschüchtert am Ufer stehen. Mit seinen nackten Füßen plätscherte er im Wasser rum, ignorierend, dass Elrohir ihm dabei zusah und obendrein auf ihn wartete. Dann sah er im Augenwinkel, dass sein Bruder auf ihn zu geschwommen kam. Dieser blieb direkt vor ihm im Wasser liegen, ihn zwingend, ihn endlich zu beachten.

‚Was ist? Kommst du nicht rein?'

‚Ich weiß nicht!' erwiderte Elladan.

Sein Bruder stand auf und legte seinen nassen Körper an den seinen.

‚Was soll das? Weißt du, wie lange das dauert bis die Sachen trocken sind. Na Toll! Jetzt kann ich den ganzen Tag mit nassen Sachen herumlaufen.'

‚Stell dich nicht so an. Jetzt zieh' erstmal die nassen Sachen aus.' Ein fieses Grinsen kam über Elrohirs Lippen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Plan aufging, denn auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Bruder nicht so dumm war, darauf reinzufallen, war er sich sicher, dass auch dieser seine Sachen ablegen wollte, nur wartete er auf einen einigermaßen vernünftigen Grund und den hatte sein Bruder ihm jetzt gegeben.

‚Komm! Ich helfe dir...' ergänzte er und glitt mit seinen Händen an dessen Körper entlang, öffnete zunächst seine Tunika, um sie ihm dann abzustreifen und kam dann mit seinen Händen zu Elladans Hose. Er öffnete diese, ganz langsam und zärtlich, was bei seinem Bruder eine sichtliche Spannung erzeugte. Dann streifte er auch diese herunter. Als er sich allerdings auch noch an seines Bruders letzter Bekleidung, welches den oberen Teil dessen Unterleibes bedeckte zu schaffen machen wollte stoppte dieser ihn.

‚Das kannst du vergessen! Wenn ich schon mit dir schwimmen gehen soll, dann nur mit diesem letzten Kleidungsstück' entgegnete Elladan seinem Bruder beunruhigt.

‚Was ist los mit dir, Bruder. Wir sind doch immer zusammen baden gegangen und du warst nie so zimperlich.'

‚Wir sind aber jetzt grade keine Brüder, verstehst du? Das ist etwas völlig anderes.'

Ein Seufzer entglitt Elrohir ‚Dann komm jetzt...' sagte er genervt, nahm seinen Bruder an der Hand und zog ihn ins Wasser, bis sie bis zur Brust darin standen. Dann schwamm er ein bischen umher.

‚Bruder!... Jetzt sei doch nicht sauer! Bitte!'

Elrohir stellte sich wieder hin, etwa zwei Meter von seinem Bruder entfernt: ‚Ich dachte, ich bin jetzt nicht dein Bruder?' sagte er gehässig.

‚Findest du das witzig? Verstehst du mich denn gar nicht?' Entgegnete Elladan, während er sich von ihm abwandt. Doch Elrohir verstand ihn schon, nur wusste er schon länger, dass er so für ihn empfand, hatte viel darüber nachgedacht und fantasiert und war deshalb nicht so durcheinander.

Er ging zu seinem Bruder und nahm ihn in die Arme: ‚Natürlich verstehe ich dich.' Er drehte ihn zu sich und begann ihm eine Träne von der Wange zu küssen. Dann leckte er zärtlich über Elladans Lippen. Dieser gewährte ihm nach kurzer Zeit Einlass und der Kuss wurde immer stürmischer, je länger er ging. Doch nicht nur über ihre Lippen verloren sie die Beherrschung. Ihre Hände waren dabei den Körper des jeweils anderen zu erkunden. Schnell war auch Elladans Hose, ehe er etwas dagegen hätte tun können entfernt und Elrohir erfreute sich an der nackten Haut seines Bruders und seine Hände glitten in unberührte Regionen von dessen Körper und er hörte, wie Elladan anfing schneller zu atmen. Ein sanft gestöhntes ‚Elrohir' erregte auch diesen sichtlich und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, doch was ihm am meisten reizte, waren der Kontakt von Elladans Händen mit seiner Intimregion und das Spiel zwischen ihren Zungen...


End file.
